Two More Lonely People
by kittennymph
Summary: Russell havia encontrado uma guia espiritual e amorosa em sua vida, e tudo estaria bem pelo resto dos tempos se não fossem os fantasmas de seu passado. Meses depois de uma brusca separação, ambos percebem que não deixaram de se amar e se veem presos em um empasse: desistir ou recomeçar? (História sobre o romance de Russell Brand e Katy Perry)
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Capítulo 1 - What Goes Around Comes Around**

**(**** watch?v=NIaiXmm1H0o****)**

_Prólogo:_

Na concepção do filósofo Ateniense Platão (o amor ao bem e à beleza) o amor liberta o ser humano e o leva à verdade. Assim, o amor platônico lança uma ponte entre o universo sensível e o universo puramente inteligível, entre o corpóreo e o espiritual, entre o relativo e o Absoluto, entre o contingente e o necessário, entre o particular e o universal.

"Até que a morte nos separe foi a promessa. Então, eu ainda estou vivo" foi o que Russell Brand disse diante de milhares de espectadores, pouco tempo antes de tomar uma atitude que, talvez anulassem o efeito de sua frase. Interromper drasticamente o que parecia um ótimo exemplo de casamento perfeito, foi uma das coisas mais surpreendentes feitas em toda sua vida. Á partir daí foram abertos grandes crateras de dúvidas em meio á toda esta história, ninguém sabia ao certo qual a razão mas todos sabiam qual seria a triste consequência: dois corações partidos. A decisão do divórcio não foi feita por algum tipo de falta de amor e sim por excesso dele. Ele havia cometido um grande erro, e sabia que depois disso sua vida matrimonial seria um inferno. Ela acreditava fortemente, que ele havia mudado e estava certa. Mas ás vezes antigos hábitos vem nos assombrar, e foi um desses fantasmas do passado de Russell que conseguiu causar um caos imenso na vida dos dois.

Katy não teve forças para odiá-lo.

Ela o havia perdoado. O amor tinha uma influência tão grande em seus pensamentos, que não passou por sua cabeça que perdoá-lo poderia se tornar uma terrível decisão. Mas ela faria de tudo para mantê-lo ali, sua mente havia se tornado um turbilhão de pensamentos, e sua consciência a deixou em um transe incompreensível. A verdade, é que Katy não havia se dado conta do que realmente havia acontecido até ouvir o zíper da mala dele se fechar. Foi ai que seu mundo desmoronou mais rápido que um castelo de areia em uma maré.

A rainha ficou no castelo enquanto o rei partia para não voltar...

**Katy's POV:**

– E então como foi? - Markus me perguntou em um tom cauteloso - Ela é sua? - Ele se levantou já prevendo o que eu iria fazer.

– Ela é minha. - Falei com a voz rouca e então enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, enquanto algumas lágrimas surgiam e borravam meu delineador, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Krusty era minha.

Desde que todo o ocorrido com o divórcio aconteceu, eu não tinha almejado ficar com nenhum bem material ou qualquer tipo de coisa que nós compramos juntos. Exceto Krusty. Pouco me importava a casa, os carros ou qualquer dinheiro que eu tivesse em minha poupança, ele poderia levar tudo menos ela. Mas eu acreditava que Russell nunca seria capaz de fazer isto, e era só uma questão de tempo para as coisas começarem a se resolver. Enquanto nada era resolvido, os três gatos ficaram na posse de meu irmão David como de costume, até o dia da divisão chegar.

"Por favor seja rápido, por favor por favor por favor..." eu dizia repetidamente em voz baixa, enquanto batucava meus dedos incansávelmente no sofá da casa de David. Os gatos estavam presos em 3 gaiolas diferentes e eu esperava pelo menos, levar duas delas. A campainha tocou e senti minha garganta secar instantaneamente, eu não estava preparada para vê-lo mas também não ia sair dali sem nenhuma das minhas filhas.

– Bom dia. - Com o mínimo de simpatia, meu irmão atendeu a porta e o convidou para entrar.

– Obrigado. - Russell disse em voz baixa com seu sotaque britânico

– Ela já esta aqui? - Não ouvi nenhuma resposta de David e então meu coração disparou.

Russell adentrou o cômodo, e eu não sabia se deveria cumprimentá-lo ou ignorá-lo por completo. Ele estava de óculos escuros e um sobretudo cinza que eu já tinha o visto usar milhões de vezes, coincidentemente era uma das roupas dele que eu mais gostava. Droga. Apenas acenei com a cabeça enquanto o via sentar no outro sofá o mais distante possível de mim, agradeci mentalmente por isso.

David pigarreou e então desajeitadamente começou a falar...

– Então... Morrissey está na gaiola verde, Krusty na amarela e Kitty Purry na vermelha. Já decidiram com quem vai ficar Krusty? Posso ficar com ela por mais tempo, se vocês não conseguirem decidir agora e... - Ele olhou para ambos esperando por alguma interrupção - Enfim, vocês já sabem o que fazer? - Ele cruzou os braços e começou a nos olhar.

"Grite com ele grite com ele grite com ele" era o que se passava em minha cabeça mas não consegui dizer nada.

– Acho que posso ficar com Krusty, quero dizer, Morrissey se acostumou bem com ela não vai ser problema algum mantê-la comigo e... - Antes que ele terminasse o interrompi.

– Por favor! - Aquilo havia saído muito mais alto do que eu planejava - Deixe ela comigo. Você sabe que eu... Eu preciso. - Minha voz estava trêmula, meus olhos provavelmente vermelhos e eu tinha dito tudo isso sem nem ao menos olhar para ele. - Por favor. - Dessa vez olhei para seu rosto que tinha uma expressão tranquila. - Você me conhece. - Respirei fundo e senti uma lágrima trepidar de minha pálpebra até percorrer meu rosto.

Antes que eu tivesse que implorar ainda mais, ele tirou seus óculos escuros e coçou a barba me olhando de um jeito peculiar. Seu corpo se inclinou para frente e ele parecia analisar minha expressão, até perceber a lágrima que fiz questão de não tentar limpar. Seus olhos me encaravam e aquilo me deixava extremamente desconfortável, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume e minhas narinas ardiam. Reconheceria aquele cheiro á quilômetros de distância.

– Tudo bem. - Ele voltou a recostar no sofá - Sei que não preciso pedir, mas cuide bem dela.

E então um silêncio perturbador invadiu a sala.

Mas não por muito tempo, o alarme de um carro começou a tocar incessantemente e Russell, até então calmo, se levantou para olhar a janela até que um ruido, seguido de muitos palavrões começaram a sair de sua boca.

– Seus grandes filhos de uma puta, deixem ele onde está! - Russell gritava a através do vidro e até agora eu e David não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo - Por que vocês americanos tem hidrantes em todos os lugares? Malditos bombeiros. - E antes que nós pudéssemos dizer algo, ele saiu apressado pela porta xingando até a décima geração de todos os corpos de bombeiros.

O carro de Russell estava sendo guinchado. Por um momento tive uma gigantesca vontade de rir, eu sabia muito bem que Russell era péssimo dirigindo e obviamente estacionando também. Mas lembrei de todo o propósito de estarmos ali... Caminhei até as 3 gaiolas, e me abaixei diante da primeira sorrindo para minha pequena Krusty.

– Mamãe está em casa, monstrinha. - Coloquei meu dedo nos buracos da grade e pude sentir seus pequenos dentes o mordendo, eu havia esquecido o quanto minha pequena canibal fazia falta.

Olhei para a segunda gaiola e Kitty Purry estava dormindo, decidi não acordá-la e apenas a encarei por alguns instantes. Simplesmente não resisti em olhar a gaiola de Morrisey, ele não era meu mas aprendi a amá-lo tanto quanto os outros e me doía deixá-lo pra trás.

– Ei amigo... Vai ficar tudo bem ok? Tenho certeza que ele vai cuidar bem de você sozinho, como sempre cuidou. Vou sentir sua falta. - Estendi minha mão junto á pequena grade, e senti seu pêlo entre os meus dedos. Eu só queria levar os três pra casa. Na verdade os quatro.


	2. Can't Make This Over

**Capítulo 2 - Can't Make This Over**

( watch?v=EyRIbPIbsxo)

**Russell's POV:**

Depois de toda a polêmica envolvendo os gatos ser resolvida, eu só precisava voltar para o meu lar, mais especificamente o meu quarto de hotel na Inglaterra. O policial que tentara aprender o meu carro, não era um dos mais honestos e aceitou um suborno generoso vindo de minha parte, para fingir não ter visto meu carro de forma irregular. A policia americana parecia não simpatizar comigo, e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ter mais pontos em minha carteira de motorista.

Em poucas horas, eu estava de volta ao Reino Unido e decidi fazer uma de minhas visitas casuais á casa de mamãe. Nós não estávamos conversando muito ultimamente, ela parecia estar um pouco zangada comigo desde o divórcio. Minha mãe tinha um fascínio gigantesco por Katy e foi uma das pessoas que mais se chocou ao saber da separação. Ela costumava dizer que Katheryn despertava o meu melhor lado, e ela estava certa.

Mamãe sempre quis ter uma filha menina, e quando eu havia acabado de completar meus três anos ela descobriu grávida de uma. Mas infelizmente, depois de algumas semanas de gravidez os médicos descobriram um caso grave de câncer e mamãe teve que sofrer um aborto, devido a quimioterapia que se submetia. E ela tratava Katy como a filha que nunca teve.

Nenhum de nós dois atreveu a tocar no assunto da separação, até eu contar sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo em relação á Krusty. Ela sabia que eu tratava a pequena gata como uma filha felina, e se surpreendeu ao saber que não lutei para ficar com ela.

– Oh... Bem, eu não esperava por isso. - Dizia ela enquanto servia chá em seu jogo de xícaras preferido - Você está bem?

Eu não estava.

Tentei a todo custo ser calmo, em relação á divisão dos gatos, mas depois de entrar no aeroporto apenas com a gaiola de Morrisey percebi que eu iria sentir a falta de Krusty mais do que eu desejava sentir.

– Não estou. Mas preciso ficar. - Sentindo um nó invisível se instalar em minha garganta, levei uma xícara de chá recém servida aos meus lábios - Você sabe que eu já causei danos demais. Eu a amo, não podia vê-la pior.

– Qual a razão do divórcio se você ainda a ama? - Sem me olhar diretamente, minha mãe me perguntou enquanto terminava de dissolver o açúcar em sua xícara de chá.

– Porque eu não suportaria viver com isso mamãe. - Falei pausadamente, enquanto me preparava para me envolver uma avalanche de palavras. - Durante dois anos, eu passei a defendê-la de tudo e todos e no final das contas foi eu quem mais a machucou. - Olhei para os meus próprios pés inquieto antes de continuar - Eu não conseguiria dormir na mesma cama que ela, tendo em mente que trai sua confiança, não sobreviveria a olhar seu sorriso todas as manhãs, sabendo que lhe arranquei lágrimas. Posso ser o pior dos cafajestes mas eu nunca estaria apto a conviver com tamanha injustiça, por mais que ela tenha me perdoado isso é mais do que qualquer um de nós dois conseguiria suportar.

– Todos cometem erros Rusty... Você é a prova viva de que só o tempo pode resolver as coisas. - Disse mamãe crispando os olhos em um tom sábio - Mas tenho certeza de que ela ainda não te esqueceu.

Mamãe estava certa. Mas eu queria que ela tivesse me esquecido.

Queria não ter nenhum tipo de esperança, que ela estivesse feliz com qualquer outra pessoa ou então que desenvolvesse algum tipo de ódio por mim, qualquer coisa... Nada. Ela não fez absolutamente nada, e a conhecendo bem eu sabia que isso significava que ela ainda não tinha esquecido e eu não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

Decidi andar pelo centro de Essex na esperança de espairecer meus pensamentos.

Caminhar me fazia bem, o ar livre fazia meu cérebro funcionar direito. Ou pelo menos parecia fazer. Eu não dormia há mais de 24 horas, meu corpo rogava por descanso mas minha cabeça parecia não concordar com essa ideia.

– Ei Russell você poderia ter o golden ticket mas o deixou escapar, se é que você me entende. - Um homem que trajava um boné e segurava uma câmera com um flash extremamente forte, falou para mim aos berros enquanto tirava fotos minhas incessantemente. Eu não entendi a piada, mas tive uma pequena vontade de arrancar a maldita câmera das mãos do sujeito aos tapas.

"Se contenha, você é melhor do que isso" falei em voz baixa enquanto continuei andando até a loja mais próxima, quase que como um bordão toda vez que eu estava com Katy e uma horda de paparazzis atacava era isso que ela me dizia: "Você é melhor, você sempre vai ser". Ironicamente, assim que entrei na loja dei de cara com um pôster do novo cd dela. Nele estavam os dizeres: Encontre o Golden Ticket em uma das cópias do novo álbum, e tenha a chance de um encontro exclusivo com Katy Perry na premiére de seu novo filme Part Of Me.

Golden Ticket? Filme? Meu estômago começou a ronronar em uma sensação estranha como se eu estivesse doente, o que estava acontecendo? Antes mesmo de um dos vendedores da loja pensarem em me atender eu já estava na calçada procurando por um táxi, eu definitivamente precisava dormir.


	3. Walk Away

**Capítulo 3 - Walk Away**

**(**** watch?v=Uo7M1MXb0Xo****)**

**Katy's POV:**

Hoje eu me sentia bem.

Um dos meus festivais preferidos em todo o mundo havia começado essa semana, e eu não ia perdê-lo por nada. Shannon havia comprado ingressos antecipados para três dias de shows e eu me sentia uma garotinha de 12 anos indo à Disneylândia. O Coachella tinha o seu lado Disney. A Disney dos baseados, bebidas, hipsters, indies, pessoas ricas se fantasiando de hippies, bandas extraordinariamente boas tocando no mesmo lugar, e rapazes deslumbrantes perambulando sem suas namoradas. E adivinha quem estava solteira? Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, mais conhecido como "vou ficar bêbada e agir feito uma babaca em meio a milhares de pessoas".

Me sentia em Beyond the Valley of the Dolls usando flores no cabelo, botas e vestidos com tecidos coloridos, e arranjei até mesmo um par de dentes de vampiro para usar com a roupa de hoje. A verdade é que eu me encaixava perfeitamente na categoria "pessoas ricas se fantasiando de hippies", a quem eu queria enganar? Há apenas algumas semanas atrás eu era paparicada por estilistas, que produziam peças estupidamente caras para pessoas estupidamente consumistas. Mas hoje eu não era a bonequinha de luxo de Paris. Hoje eu era uma ninfa hippie, procurando por diversão.

Em meus anos de Coachella eu e meus companheiros fazíamos um ritual de nos embebedar antes das cinco da tarde, e permanecer assim até a manhã do outro dia. Obviamente nunca falhei no ritual e não ia ser esse ano que alguma coisa iria me impedir. Por mais que depois de alguns copos eu já agisse como uma completa idiota, eu não queria chamar a atenção. Posso afirmar que não existe diversão alguma em ter vários flashes aos eu redor, enquanto você está bêbada feito um gambá. E por incrível que pareça, este ano poucas pessoas realmente me reconheciam, afinal, quem iria prestar atenção em uma mulher de cabelo roxo bêbada, em meio a tantos figurinos exagerados e exuberantes?

Meus amigos tinham a regra de não ficarem parados no mesmo lugar por mais de duas horas, e por motivos óbvios, eu não podia ficar sozinha, então os seguia feito um filhotinho.

No segundo dia de festival todos seguíamos com nossos rituais, tradições e piadinhas internas que nos faziam rir por meia hora sem parar. Haviam várias pessoas que eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que iria encontrar naquele dia e Florence era uma delas. Florence Welch. Todos que me conhecem bem, sabem que tenho uma pequena obsessão por ela e seu jeito britânico angelical. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando ela me reconheceu em meio à multidão.

– Katy! - Ouvi uma voz fina e calma carregada de sotaque me chamar em meio à alguma música da dupla Save The Robot - Ei docinho. - Uma mão particularmente branca acenava á sete pessoas de distância. Eu definitivamente amo britânicos.

Entrei no meio da multidão, driblando algumas pessoas e dando cotoveladas em outras que me lançavam olhares insatisfeitos até reconhecer os cabelos ruivos.

– Flo! Não sabia que bonecas de porcelana iam á festivais! - Falei rindo enquanto a abraçava, envolvendo seu corpo alto e esquio contra o meu.

– Um pássaro me contou que você conhece os melhores drinks desse deserto, estou errada? - Disse Florence sorrindo com seus dentes perfeitamente brancos, enquanto olhava para meu copo praticamente vazio. - Seus dentes vampirescos são lindos.

– Pássaro? Eu achei que a pessoa mais chapada daqui fosse Shan. Vamos, vou te mostrar uma coisa que realmente vai te fazer ver e conversar com quantos pássaros você quiser! - Abri um sorriso grande para que ela pudesse ver meus dentes mais de perto - Obrigada!

Entrelaçamos nossos braços, e Florence sinalizou para que o grupo que estava com ela a seguisse enquanto eu assoviei para Ferras, que tratou de reunir nosso grupo e fazer o mesmo. Enquanto atravessávamos a multidão, algumas poucas pessoas nos reconheciam e faziam piadinhas do tipo: "ela vai beijar uma garota e então seus dias de cachorro vão acabar". Minha língua estava começando a formigar, minhas pernas começaram a ficar mais leves e eu ria de qualquer pessoa que mencionasse o meu nome. O ritual estava fazendo efeito.

A barraca de bebidas mais próxima abrigava, sete filas quilométricas, e todos se dividiram para poupar um pouco do tempo. Me separei de Flo, mas conseguia ver seu cabelo ruivo em uma das últimas filas. Eu estava entretida roendo o esmalte de minha unha, quando senti uma mão cutucar o meu ombro

– Erm... Você tem alguma ideia de onde a Florence está? - Uma figura alta e um tanto atraente me perguntou, esfregando os olhos repetidamente, parecendo um pouco incomodado com o sol. Definitivamente britânico.

Logo reconheci que o rapaz era do grupo de Florence, e após analisá-lo um pouco, percebi que ele também fazia parte de sua banda.

– Na penúltima fila... Viu? - Estendi o braço apontando para ela - O cabelo é inconfundível!

– Sim! É que... Esqueci meus óculos de sol e não estou enxergando muito bem com toda essa claridade. E o seu cabelo é mais inconfundível que o dela, então você foi a única que reconheci... - Ele riu coçando a nunca - A propósito, sou Robert. - E então ele parou de tampar os olhos por alguns instantes e me estendeu a mão sorrindo.

– Katy. - Logo apertei sua mão, e retribui o sorriso da melhor forma possível. Ou ele era tão bonito quanto eu achava que era, ou o meu terceiro copo de blue hawaiian estava me fazendo ver coisas. - Eu tenho um par extra que posso te emprestar, mas eles são femininos. Não sei se você é um desses garotos que não usam rosa por ser cor de mulherzinha...

– Um par extra de óculos? Vocês mulheres são geniais! Eu não me importo se a armação do óculos for o presidente Obama pelado, eu só preciso cobrir meus olhos, ou as pessoas vão acabar descobrindo que sou o Conde Drácula. - Ele riu e fez uma careta engraçada - Mas obviamente, a vampira dos melhores dentes é você.

– Eles são afiados! - Dei um sorriso de lado e projeitei meus dentes para frente - Ok, Conde Drácula machine, aqui estão. - Abri minha bolsa e retirei o meu par extra de óculos da caixa - Uma pena a armação não ser o presidente Obama pelado, ficaria elegante em você! - Entreguei os óculos na mão de Robert, que os colocou rapidamente.

– Obrigado, mas quem não ficaria elegante com o Obama sem roupas no rosto? Posso te devolver no final do dia?

Afirmei que sim com a cabeça, e então, minha vez na fila finalmente chegou. Conversei por mais algum tempo com Flo após pegarmos nossas bebidas, mas logo tivemos que nos despedir. No final do dia eu estava extremamente bêbada, suada e fingindo morder pessoas que eu nem sequer conhecia. Depois de me encontrar e farrear com a minha garota Rihanna, em uma de suas participações no show de Calvin Harris, finalmente me encontrei com Robert, que parecia estar tão bêbado quanto eu.

Eu estava elétrica, mesmo depois de mais de oito horas fazendo o possível e o impossível no festival, eu ainda poderia aguentar muitas outras. Nós estávamos no meio do show do Weezer quando encontrei Robert. Ele estava com os óculos pendurados em sua camisa, e suas bochechas estavam coradas de um jeito fofo. O cutuquei meio sem jeito e então ele se virou dando um sorriso que imediatamente me fez sorrir junto.

– Eu achei que não ia mais te ver! – Disse ele se aproximando para que eu pudesse ouvir. – Muito obrigado pelos óculos, você salvou o meu dia. – Robert retirou o par de óculos da gola de sua camisa e os colocou em meu rosto.

– Ei acho que não preciso mais deles, são três da manhã. – Falei um pouco alto, enquanto tentava guardá-los em minha bolsa.

– Verdade. Além do mais, os seus olhos são bonitos demais para ficarem cobertos.

– O quê? – Eu não havia entendido uma palavra devido ao barulho imenso que vinha do palco.

Então ele se aproximou de mim e eu senti um frio engraçado na barriga. Ele era bem mais alto do que eu e teve que se curvar para falar comigo.

– Eu disse... – Senti sua respiração quente bater em minhas têmporas e o jeito grave e lento com ele pronunciou as palavras, me fez sentir um leve calafrio – Que seus olhos são bonitos demais para ficarem cobertos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, até me tocar que ele ainda estava com seus lábios próximos ao meu rosto. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e aproximei minha boca perto de seu ouvido desastradamente e sem nenhuma coordenação. Ensaiei em minha mente alguma coisa sexy para dizer, mas só conseguir emitir uma palavra.

– Obrigada. – Aquilo soou de um jeito embriagado e me senti envergonhada, visto que logo após, ele soltou uma pequena risada.

– Posso te oferecer uma garrafa d'água? – Robert disse um pouco alto dessa vez, afastando uma das mechas do meu cabelo recém-pintado de meu rosto.

– Água? – Dei uma risada escandalosa – Eu prefiro uma garrafa de cerveja. Ou talvez duas.

– Então você pode me oferecer uma garrafa d'água? – Ele me disse mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

– Posso te oferecer uma garrafa d'água? – Falei com uma voz exageradamente manhosa, e ele pareceu apreciar.

Nós estávamos flertando. E eu gostei disso.

Depois de todo o flerte, nós tratamos de dar um jeito de sair dali. Shannon e Johnny nos acompanharam. Compramos as devidas bebidas e sentamos em um lugar bem iluminado na grama. Começamos a conversar os quatro, mas depois de um tempo, Johnny percebeu o que estava acontecendo e tratou de nos deixar sozinhos. Conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias, de vez em quando eu fazia alguma piada sobre o fato de ele ser britânico e ele retribuía com uma piada sobre "onde eu deveria colocar meus dentes de vampiro". Nós passamos duas horas e meia conversando, e quando ficávamos em silêncio, eu o olhava de um jeito que o fazia corar. Por mais que eu quisesse desesperadamente beijá-lo, ele apenas segurou minha mão como um cavalheiro, e aquilo só aumentou a minha vontade de agarrá-lo.

Estava começando a amanhecer quando Markus e o resto do pessoal nos encontraram. Obviamente, eu pedi o número dele e ele tratou de pegar o meu. Na hora de nos despedirmos ficamos um pouco para trás antes de ir.

– Você vai voltar em mais algum dia de apresentações por aqui? – Ele me perguntou de um jeito esperançoso que me cortou o coração.

– Não. Eu queria, mas vou estar tão ocupada nos próximos dias que não sei nem se vou conseguir ir ao banheiro... Você vai voltar?

– Sim. Como Flo se apresentou ontem, nós temos free pass em todos os dias do festival.

– Bem... Se eu voltar você vai saber. – Pisquei com o olho direito arrancando um sorriso torto de seus lábios.

– Eu quero mesmo saber. – Ele disse segurando minhas duas mãos me deixando um pouco sem jeito.

– Tenho que ir. – E então me aproximei para dar um beijo em sua bochecha mas sorrateiramente encostei em seus lábios, o que o surpreendeu.

Depois do pequeno acidente proposital, Robert tentou dizer algo, ele parecia intrigado e surpreso. Eu não saberia dizer naquela hora se ele havia gostado. Mas após três horas, uma SMS interessante com o seu número havia chegado.


	4. Harder To Breathe

**Capítulo 4 - Harder To Breathe**

**(**** watch?v=VEfqozzL5uc****)**

**(**** watch?v=K53UEgCPDBc****)**

**Katy's POV:**

"**There must be a combination of everything 'cos I haven't seen a lot of things as interesting as you"***

_Deve existir uma combinação de tudo pois eu não vi muitas coisas tão interessantes quanto a você_*

_**Ouvi dizer que você gosta de Kaiser Chiefs, eles vão estar no line up daqui á dois dias, seria legal se você viesse. XX, Rob.**_

A mensagem me fez instantâneamente sorrir de orelha á orelha, sim, eu gostava de Kaiser Chiefs.

Depois Coachella, eu já havia fotografado para dois photoshoots e dado entrevista em uma rádio local. Eu ainda deveria comparecer a milhares de ensaios para algumas performances, porque além do fato de minha memória ser péssima, não era segredo para ninguém que eu sempre fui uma dançarina terrível. Passei o resto do dia pensando em voltar ao festival, sempre quis ir em mais de três datas e minha agenda parecia nunca possibilitar. Dois dias se passaram, e minha cabeça ainda parecia estar em êxtase com os simples flertes. Desde a separação eu não tinha dado uma a chance a mim mesma de paquerar daquele jeito, e a vida de solteira, nesse ponto de vista, era melhor do que eu conseguia lembrar.

Eram quatro e meia da tarde quando decidi que deveria cometer um tipo de rebeldia. Liguei para Shannon, e pedi para que ela vestisse uma de suas roupas hippies malucas de novo. Eu ia voltar para o Coachella, e ninguém podia contestar.

**We're back bitches!**

( . )

Eu não conseguia esconder absolutamente nada de Shan, e ela já sabia o motivo de nós estarmos ali de novo. Não precisei dizer nada, ela me conhecia tão bem que logo deduziu.

– Bom, pelo menos ele é bonito. - Ela disse acendendo um cigarro com um isqueiro old school estampado com a bandeira dos EUA.

– Ele é um cavalheiro também. - Peguei um cigarro do maço e me inclinei para ela acender. - Ele é britânico, você sabe que não resisto.

– Eu sei muito bem... Você trouxe camisinhas? - Ela disse com o cigarro preso entre os dentes arrumando o cabelo.

– SHANNON!

– Eu só estou sendo realista. Se você quiser, eu tenho uma coleção de sabores na minha bolsa e - A interrompi dando um tapa em seu ombro magro.

– Eu não vou transar com ele. - Dei uma tragada longa e soltei a fumaça para cima.

– Por que não? Se você não for, eu vou.

– Transar comigo? Me sinto lisonjeada. - Coloquei minha língua entre os dedos, fazendo um gesto obsceno - Que tal no estilo t.A.T.u?

– Não com você, idiota. Com ele. - Ela começou a rir engasgando com um pouco da fumaça - Você sabe que adoro caras altos.

– Você tem meio metro, todos os caras são altos perto de você.

Shannon me socou na cintura, e continuamos rindo e dando apelidos nada carinhosos uma para a outra por quinze minutos enquanto terminávamos nosso cigarro.

– São quase oito horas. - Falei tirando meu celular da bolsa - Acho melhor eu ligar para ele.

– Você não ligou antes de vir? E se ele estiver do meio de algum show e não te ouvir?

– Ele vai. Tenho certeza que sim.

Por mais auto-confiante que eu fosse, quando o telefone tocou mais de cinco vezes, pensei em desligar, mas no décimo toque milagrosamente ele atendeu.

– Alô?

– Eu disse que ia voltar!

– Quem é? Katy? Espera... Você está aqui? - Ele disse praticamente gritando em meio a um grande estrondo.

– Sim, estou perto do portão 7, do lado direito.

– O quê? Acho que nós estamos no mesmo lugar. Não se mova. - Robert parou de falar por uns instantes e pensei que a ligação tivesse caído.

– Rob?

– Aqui! – Ele gritou à uns 50 metros de distância e acelerou o passo, eu ainda não tinha desligado o celular até ele chegar perto de nós duas. – Tenho que desligar, estou vendo um par de olhos muito interessantes aqui.

Comecei a rir e ele me deu um abraço apertado me levantando do chão. Logo depois ele cumprimentou Shannon e analisou meu vestido.

– O que foi? – Falei arrumando a barra curtíssima de propósito.

– Belo vestido! – Robert disse, enquanto encarava minhas coxas sem nem ao menos disfarçar. – Boa escolha.

Hoje ele parecia um pouco menos tímido em comparação a primeira vez, nós havíamos trocado algumas SMS's desde a última vez que nos vimos e eu sentia como se já nos conhecêssemos há tempos.

– E ai, quando você vai me oferecer uma garrafa de água? – Eu disse com os braços cruzados.

– Água? O show do Kaiser Chiefs começa daqui á 10 minutos, você precisa mesmo desta garrafa?

Não precisei responder, e lá fomos nós. Shannon, Robert e eu, rumo ao show do Kaiser que não ia ser muito longe dali. Andamos lado a lado, conversando sobre como deveria ser o setlist do dia, e constantemente nossas mãos se tocavam sem querer. Depois de um tempo, ele pareceu desistir de alguma coisa que aparentemente o impedia e segurou a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos com firmeza, naturalmente começamos a andar de mãos dadas. Era engraçado andar daquela forma de novo com alguém que não fosse um dos meus amigos, era bom.

O show tinha começado há poucos minutos quando chegamos e eles estavam tocando Good Days Bad Days, uma de minhas preferidas. Após duas músicas, Robert ainda não havia soltado minha mão, e eu realmente não queria que ele soltasse. Shannon estava no milionésimo cigarro daquela noite e claramente seduzida pelo vocalista da banda.

– Preciso de uma bebida. – Anunciou ela praticamente gritando – Você vai ficar bem?

Afirmei que sim com a cabeça e em poucos instantes vi seu pequeno corpo desaparecer entre a multidão.

_*podem dar play na primeira*_

Ruby começou a tocar e Robert apertou a minha mão. Ambos nos olhamos e sorrimos como dois bobos, obviamente estaa era a nossa preferida. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e nós dois recitávamos as estrofes da música junto com Ricky Wilson, que cantava de um jeito encantador no palco.

– Obrigada por me incentivar. – Falei em seu ouvido e em seguida virei, ficando frente à frente com ele.

– Incentivar? – Ele se aproximou para falar. – Não entendi.

– Sim, só estou aqui hoje por ter lido seu SMS. Foi por sua causa. – Hoje eu estava sóbria e disse isto ele em um tom sugestivo, que ele pareceu entender.

– Obrigado por vir, não seria o mesmo assistir a esse show sozinho.

E então ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes, apenas me olhando. Quando achei que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, algo me surpreendeu: ele se inclinou um pouco e, em questão de segundos, um beijo acabara de começar.

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram pude sentir o gosto de vodka e suco de laranja em sua boca. Era delicioso.

Sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo divertida, era engraçado beijar alguém diferente depois de dois anos convivendo com a mesma pessoa. Eu não estava nem perto de superar Russell, mas eu definitivamente precisava daquilo.

Seus lábios tinham um toque aveludado, e enquanto me beijava, pude sentir suas mãos deslizarem até meus quadris. Me impulsionei um pouco pra frente fazendo nossos corpos grudarem e instantaneamente ele apertou meu quadril com um pouco de força. Cravei minhas unhas em sua nuca o beijando com um pouco mais de urgência. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em sincronia e eu pude sentir meu corpo começar a esquentar com todo o contato. Aos poucos, nosso beijo foi desacelerando até se resumir apenas no roçar dos nossos lábios, ele beliscou meu lábio inferior com seus dentes e deu uma leve puxadinha, me deixando arrepiada.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Nenhum de nós dois disse nada, ele apenas beijou o topo da minha cabeça e voltamos assistir o show, mas dessa vez ele me abraçou por trás, enquanto eu repousava minha cabeça em seu peitoral. Uma corrente elétrica parecia passar por todo o meu corpo e, mesmo sem ter bebido uma gota de álcool naquele dia, senti minha adrenalina subir.

Durante o resto da apresentação, Robert beijava o meu pescoço de vez em quando e cantava baixinho as letras das músicas no pé do meu ouvido com o seu sotaque totalmente irresistível. Eu odiava admitir, mas aquilo me deixava um pouco excitada. Não só isso: eu também podia sentir um volume bem peculiar em sua calça enquanto estávamos abraçados.

Depois do show acabar, tratei de arranjar um copo de bebida extremamente gelada, eu pretendia abaixar o calor de meu corpo antes de fazer qualquer estupidez.

– Preciso encontrar Shan. – Falei com uma voz nada animada – Ela deve estar preocupada.

– Vocês vieram de carro? Ela provavelmente está por lá.

– Oh, verdade. Vou mandar uma mensagem pedindo para ela me encontrar. Você me acompanha?

– Obviamente. – Ele disse beijando uma de minhas mãos.

Eu não ia mandar nenhuma mensagem. E nem tinha a intenção.

Ao chegarmos no carro, ele me perguntou onde Shannon estava. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer, sobre ela estar envolvida com um cara mas que não iria demorar. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, mas isso pareceu convencê-lo.

– Está ficando frio aqui fora e eu não trouxe nenhum casaco, vamos entrar um pouco para esperar? – Disse, tentando soar exageradamente inocente.

– Tudo bem. – Ele falou um pouco desconfiado, mas me seguiu para dentro do carro.

Ao entrar tratei de ligar o rádio, e logo um cd com as minhas seleções preferidas começou a tocar. Deixei o volume em uma altura mínima, e sentamos nos bancos da frente, em silêncio. Mas não demorou muito para eu quebrá-lo:

– Como você sabia que eu gosto de Kaiser?

– Eu não sabia. – Ele disse dando de ombros – Mas você parece ter um gosto muito refinado. Em todos os sentidos.

– Em todos? – Falei com uma voz carregada de malícia.

– Todos.

Não precisei dizer mais nada e logo nós estávamos nos beijando de novo.

Dessa vez não foi um beijo recatado. Nos beijávamos de um jeito mais caloroso, um pouco mais selvagem. O jeito que nossas línguas se entrelaçavam, se chupavam, era bem mais arisco e safado se comparado à última vez. Logo levantei do banco do motorista e sentei em seu colo. Robert segurava minha cintura, e então subiu uma de suas mãos até a minha coxa por dentro do vestido, e começou a acariciá-la. Ao sentí-lo me tocar daquela forma, coloquei minhas mão por dentro de sua camisa, também acariciando seu abdomen e sentindo sua pele quente entre meus dedos. Ele imediatamente parou de me beijar e me encarou.

– Você tem certeza? – Rob falou olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

– Absoluta.

_*queridos leitores esse é o momento em que vocês podem dar o play na segunda música recomendada e deixar a imaginação rolar solta*_

Nós dois sabíamos que se aquilo fosse acontecer ali, não seria uma coisa que deveria durar por muito tempo. Em questão de instantes tratei de tirar o cinto que prendia o meu vestido, o próprio vestido e minha sandálias. Robert tirou a camiseta, desabotoou os shorts e então começou a olhar para os meus seios mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Vai ficar só olhando? - O provoquei.

Não precisei dizer mais nada, logo ele estava beijando meu pescoço e desabotoando meu sutiã. Assim que conseguiu lidar com o fecho, ele o jogou no banco de trás e deslizou os lábios até um de meus mamilos, onde começou a passar a língua e dar leves sugadinhas, até fazê-lo endurecer. Como eu estava sentada em seu colo, obviamente sentia o volume crescendo dentro de sua calça, e tratava de roçar devagar em sua "protuberância", apenas para atiçá-lo ainda mais. Ele desceu as mãos de minha coxa até minha virilha, e então começou a esfregar seus dedos por fora de minha calcinha, me fazendo respirar fundo. Olhei para o rosto dele e pude ver uma expressão presunçosa em seu rosto. Pelo visto, ele também gostava de fazer provocações. Encostei meus lábios em seu pescoço e tratei de dar uma grande e generosa chupada, deixando a região marcada. Enquanto eu o fazia, ele moveu sua mão até a parte interna de minha coxa e apertou com força, me fazendo dar um pequeno gemido de surpresa. Aquilo pareceu o agradar ainda mais.

Por mais que eu gostasse e fosse especialista no quesito provocar, não nos restava muito tempo de sobra para isso. Encostei meus lábios de leve nos de Robert, e então, sorrateiramente, coloquei minhas mãos por dentro de sua cueca, também o pegando de surpresa. Pude sentir o quão excitado ele estava, e comecei a massagear seu sexo devagar, olhando sua expressão. Ele fechou os olhos deitou a cabeça no recosto, respirando fundo com os lábios entreabertos. Por sorte minha bolsa estava no banco do lado, e com uma das mãos, abri o zíper e encontrei um pacote de camisinha. Eu havia mentido para Shannon, eu tinha levado a minha pequena proteção como sempre.

Retirei minha mão de dentro da cueca dele e rasguei a embalagem rapidamente. Ele estendeu a mão para pegá-la, mas antes que pudesse a tocar, afastei minha mão e logo após ele entendeu o que eu pretendia fazer, dando um sorriso malicioso com os cantos dos lábios.

Segurei seu membro já ereto entre meus dedos e coloquei a camisinha na ponta, a desenrolando devagar. Ele deu um gemido, me deixando ainda mais excitada. Comecei a masturbá-lo devagar, fazendo-o arquear um pouco as costas no banco. Gemidos masculinos sempre me levaram à loucura.

Logo afastei minha calcinha, e não demorou muito até ele me penetrar, me fazendo fechar os olhos e dar um gemido alto. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em seus ombros e comecei a me movimentar para cima e para baixo, enquanto ele seguia meu ritmo. As mãos de Robert passaram de minhas costas até meus cabelos, entrelaçando seus dedos no meio deles e dando leves puxões. Nós seguíamos um ritmo frenético cada vez mais rápido, e conforme ele puxava meus cabelos, eu apertava seus ombros, deixando enormes marcas avermelhadas em sua pele extremamente branca. Minha respiração começava a ficar acelerada e seus gemidos só me faziam sentir mais calor e excitação. Após um tempo, alternei os movimentos e comecei a me empurrar para frente e para trás como se estivesse cavalgando. Aquilo o levou a loucura, e ele puxou meus cabelos com tanta força que minha cabeça se curvou para trás, fazendo meus seios ficarem exatamente em sua linha de visão. Não demorou muito até ele voltar a beijá-los, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto. Assim como eu, ele parecia apreciar gemidos, e quanto mais eu gemia, mais ele fazia o mesmo.

Meu corpo começava a estremecer quando o vi respirar profundamente e o sentir se derramar quente dentro de mim. Ele havia chegado em seu ápice, mas continuou a se movimentar até que eu também alcançasse o meu. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro.


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

**Capítulo 5 - Behind Blue Eyes**

**(**** watch?v=fEGI9NbH-mk****)**

Russell's POV:

Após ficar dias enfurnado em meu quarto de hotel, sem contato com o mundo exterior, e assistindo á todas as trilogias existentes no catálogo, resolvi ligar o meu celular para tentar me reconectar com o mundo.

253 ligações perdidas. 171 mensagens de texto.

A maioria das mensagens e ligações já eram de se esperar. Ligações e mensagens nada interessantes de produtores, diretores, oportunistas e algumas outras de minha mãe e amigos. Não que eu tivesse muitas pessoas agregadas ao meu círculo social, mas meus amigos se preocupavam com toda a pressão feita pelo mundo do showbiz sobre mim. Uma mensagem entre tantas me chamou a atenção. Regina Simons.

Regina era uma das únicas amigas com quem eu nunca me atrevi a ter algum caso, e também uma das únicas em que eu confiava cegamente. Ela era uma mulher excêntrica e tinha uma beleza que agradava á diferentes tipos de homens. Nós éramos muito amigos, por mais que nossas visitas um ao outro não fossem feitas com frequência, ela me contava seus maiores segredos e me ajudou em muitos momentos de altos e baixos em minha vida.

A mensagem dizia:

_Mova sua bunda magrela, estou em Londres. Esteja no Flat Wine ás 11h._

E essa era Regina e sua grande sutileza.

Tive sorte de resolver ligar o celular naquele momento, eram dez e meia da manhã quando li a mensagem.

O sol irradiava em um dos raros dias de calor na Inglaterra, e então decidi vestir uma camiseta regata de algodão, meu par de calças preferidas, chinelos e meus inseparáveis óculos de sol.

Quando cheguei no Flat Wine, logo a reconheci. Ela estava sentada em uma das mesas no canto da cafeteria mexendo em seu celular silenciosamente. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, e ela usava uma camiseta rasgada em forma de top e estampada com a foto de alguma banda sueca desconhecida. Ao me avistar, ela começou a acenar freneticamente e tratei de sentar em uma das cadeiras á sua frente na mesa.

– Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é? – Disse ela enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa. – Pedi alguns donuts, sei que esses são seus favoritos. – Regina apontou para uma caixa relativamente grande aberta na mesa.

– Bom dia para você também Regina! – Falei enquanto me servia com uma das rosquinhas da caixa.

E então, enquanto mastigávamos os grandes e extremamente doces donuts, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e isso parecia a incomodar. Mas não demorou muito até ela arranjar algum assunto. Na verdade o pior deles.

– Fiquei sabendo sobre o... - Ela não mencionou a palavra divórcio assim que percebeu a expressão de desconforto que fiz. - Como você se sente?

– Devastado. Já fazem cinco meses e eu ainda me sinto mal, não posso ouvir o nome dela sem que o meu estômago se aperte como se eu sofresse uma doença degenerativa. Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer. – Engoli o último pedaço e continuei - Eu já deveria ter superado.

– No fim do meu primeiro casamento era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. - Disse ela mordiscando um pedaço de donut - Se ele ainda me quisesse, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar para os braços dele. O primeiro casamento é sempre inesquecível.

Regina já havia se casado 5 vezes. Ela era uma trambiqueira de primeira linha, mas tinha um bom coração. Seus dois últimos maridos eram extremamente velhos e morreram deixando uma grande herança para ela, o terceiro era jogador de futebol, o segundo era um ator extremamente famoso e o primeiro era a sua paixão da adolescência. Ele a dispensou e ela pareceu nunca superar isso.

– Eu sou um idiota. Sempre fui. Não é á toa que sempre acabo perdendo as pessoas. Primeiro meu pai, a maioria dos meus amigos e agora Katheryn...

– Ora cale a boca! Não foi sua culpa o seu pai ser um babaca Rusty, nunca foi nem nunca vai ser. Você é uma pessoa melhor agora. - Ela lambeu os lábios salpicados de açúcar - E é isso o que realmente importa.

– Nunca te contei o que realmente aconteceu para tudo acabar não é? Você é uma das únicas pessoas neste mundo que confio, e sinto que preciso te contar. – Peguei mais um donut da caixa e o mordi cuidadosamente.

– Estou aqui para te ouvir. Sempre vou estar.

E então comecei a contar para Regina toda a história do dia em que cometi o pior erro de minha vida: trair Katy. Me lembrava nitidamente do rosto da stripper, de quantos copos de bebida eu havia consumido e principalmente do buraco que senti no peito assim que fiquei sozinho no quarto de motel barato. Nunca em minha vida me senti tão sujo e estúpido.

Eu percebi que era fraco. E a única época em que me senti forte foi quando eu e Katy estávamos juntos, ela conseguia me passar um tipo de força e determinação que eram de outro mundo. Nosso amor sempre foi cósmico.

– Sei que vai ser difícil, mas você tem que tentar superá-la, isso não te faz bem.

– Eu estou tentando juro que estou. Mas não é fácil acordar todos dias, e me dar conta que deixei minha alma gêmea ir embora.

– Até porquê, parece que ela já te superou. - Regina falou em um tom enojado.

Ela nunca gostou de Katy e não fazia questão de esconder.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? - Eu realmente não havia entendido.

– Você não viu as últimas notícias? Ela foi vista aos amassos com o guitarrista de Florence Welch. - Minha expressão pareceu surpreendê-la - Oh... Você não sabia. Eu...

– Não. - A interrompi - Eu não sabia. - Fechei os olhos e rangi os dentes enfurecido.

Katy me superar era exatamente o que eu queria, mas porque tudo aquilo me deixava mal? A vida estava seguindo, estava tudo bem com ela e era esse o importante. Mas saber que outro alguém a tinha, me deixou totalmente sem rumo.

Regina me conhecia muito bem, e percebeu o quanto aquilo havia me chocado. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela pagou a conta e saímos da cafeteria sem nos olhar diretamente. Quando estávamos na calçada, percebi um tumulto que acontecia há poucos metros, mas não me incomodei em olhar, e então senti Regina segurar a minha mão.

– O que você está fazendo? – Soltei a mão dela no mesmo instante.

– Estou fazendo isso por você.

E então ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente, não me dando tempo nenhum para desviar.

Dei alguns passos para trás para impedir que ela continuasse a me beijar. Até aquele momento eu não havia percebido qual o motivo de tudo aquilo. Olhei para o lado, e percebi que o tumulto se tratava de vários paparazzis aglomerados. E eu tinha certeza que aquelas fotos não iam demorar para chegar aos olhos do mundo, mais especificamente aos olhos de Katy.


	6. My Heroine

**Capítulo 6 - My Heroine**

**(**** watch?v=hU8ccNW6amI****)**

**Katy's POV**

O dia estava um pouco nublado e, se eu não tivesse prometido uma tarde compras a Shannon, eu certamente hibernaria em minha cama. Nós passamos um bom tempo encarando as vitrines do centro de Los Angeles, até finalmentente decidir por uma loja específica. A vendedora de imediato me reconheceu e praticamente fechou a loja toda para que eu pudesse ser atendida. E então me lembrei que há exatos sete anos, eu me permiti entrar nesta loja para experimentar algumas roupas, mesmo não tendo dinheiro para comprar uma única peça e, hoje, eu poderia comprar até mesmo a própria loja se eu quisesse.

Quem diria...

Após muita bajulação e alguns milhares de dólares gastos, nossas compras estavam finalmente feitas. A vendedora já terminava de empacotar as peças quando recebi uma mensagem de texto. Robert.

Depois do grande acontecimento do carro, nós começamos a trocar mensagens freneticamente todos os dias. A mensagem de hoje dizia:

**Estou em Los Angeles, que tal fazermos uma festa do pijama no quarto do meu hotel?**

_**Que tal você trazer o seu pijama para a minha casa? Afinal você tem o meu endereço ;)**_

**Hahaha, se isso for um convite 18h eu aperto a sua campainha**

_**Não estou convidando, estou intimando. 18h sem falta xx**_

Saímos da loja e ainda ficamos horas andando, visitando livrarias e antiquários. Fiquei repentinamente animada e fui obrigada a explicar para Shan o real motivo. E isso incluia contar sobre a pequena travessura no carro.

– Eu sabia! - Ela bateu na mesa rindo e derrubando um pouco do café em sua xícara - Você acha que eu não te conheço? Aposto que suas mensagens com ele são algum roteiro de filme pornô.

– Claro que não! - Falei pingando gotas exageradas de adoçante em meu suco - Ok, talvez... - Admiti - Aposto que você não aguentaria ficar cinco meses sem sexo.

– Realmente.

– Então! Eu vou esclarecer as coisas com ele, mas esse tipo de conversa não se tem em um telefone.

Eu não pretendia contar a ela que Robert ia em minha casa hoje, pois eu sabia que ela iria arranjar um jeito de nos deixar a sós, e isso não podia acontecer. Às cinco e meia, consegui dribá-la e voltamos para casa em cerca de meia hora. Quando eu terminava de estacionar o carro na garagem, outro estacionou na frente de minha casa. Era ele.

Shannon me lançou um olhar fuzilante pois ela sabia que eu não havia contado de propósito e, relutante, me seguiu até o portão para recebê-lo.

Eu não sabia muito bem como me portar ou sequer o que falar, então o cumprimentei formalmente e fomos até a porta em silêncio.

– Finalmente! - Assim que abri a porta, a voz aliviada de Shannon mergulhou no hall de minha mansão e ecoou em todos os cômodos até que tudo ficasse em silencioso novamente.

O lugar estava vazio. E na maioria das vezes ele permanecia assim. Nunca senti necessidade de contratar milhares de empregados para rondar a casa e fazer toda e qualquer tarefa que eu pedisse. Eu gostava de privacidade e alguém que limpasse a casa enquanto eu não estava era o suficiente pra mim.

– Ah, meu Deus, preciso fazer xixi. - Shannon disse disparando pela escada e acendendo todas as luzes enquanto passava.

Minha casa era tão conhecida para ela como seu próprio apartamento.

Robert arrastou os pés para entrar, fechando a porta com força demais, causando um estrondo gigantesco

– Desculpa. - Ele abriu um sorriso torto para mim.

– Tudo bem. - Atirei as chaves na mesa de vidro, onde caíram com um grande ruído - Está com fome? - Ele assentiu. O guiei pela casa até as portas vai e vem da cozinha.

– Vejamos... - Falei abrindo a dispensa, examinando com repulsa as milhares de comidas orgânicas e grotescas que eu era obrigada a comer. - Rá! - Comemorei quando bati os olhos em um saco gigantesco de flaming cheetos cruelmente escondido - nada mais nada menos que o meu preferido.

Triunfante, joguei o pacote na bancada e percebi que Robert encarava o gigantesco estoque de bebidas no canto da cozinha.

– Wow. - Assobiou ele enquanto admirava as garrafas categorizadas em ordem alfabética.

– Ah, sim, você achou a coleção!

Eu não costumava colecionar bebidas, eu era apenas do tipo que consumia. Mas depois de me casar com Russell, quase que como um ritual, ele trazia uma garrafa de cada lugar que visitava, e eu comecei a fazer o mesmo para agradá-lo. Aos poucos, nossa coleção ficava cada vez maior e eu nem sequer parava em casa para provar qualquer uma das garrafas.

Eu achava que Russell ia levá-las com ele depois de sua mudança, mas elas continuaram lá, intactas.

– Quer abrir alguma? - Me apoiei no balcão o observando.

– Sinceramente? Sim. Mas é falta de respeito pedir coisas em casas alheias.

– Você não está pedindo. Foi eu que te ofereci. - Rebati - E você não está em uma casa alheia, essa é a minha casa.

– Bom, nesse caso... - Ele não completou a frase, e abriu a porta de vidro, tateando os dedos pelas garrafas até achar uma em particular e retirá-la cuidadosamente.

Me virei para pegar dois copos, sem nem ao menos ver qual era o tipo da bebida, e coloquei duas taças médias em cima do mármore.

– Como você sabia que ia precisar dessas? - Indagou Robert, colocando a garrafa de vidro junto às taças.

– Você parou na letra V. - Dei um sorriso e procurei um abridor na gaveta.

Eu estava prestes a abrir a garrafa, quando ele deu a volta na bancada e, por trás de mim, segurou a minha mão, pegando o abridor.

– Mademoiselle - Disse num sotaque francês ridículamente fofo. Depois, foi para o lado, e abriu a garrafa com destreza, servindo rapidamente as duas taças.

Segurei minha taça e o olhei bebericar um pouco do vinho, mas antes que eu pudesse soltar algum tipo de flerte, percebi a figura pequena Shan passando de fininho pelo corredor gigante à caminho da porta da frente.

– Hey! - Falei um pouco alto, não dando tempo para ela correr - Você não vai ficar?

Ela olhou de cima a baixo a cena ridículamente romantica na cozinha e percebi que ela se segurava para não rir.

– Não... Erm... Meu gato... Ataque de psicose... Kristen Wig... Tenho que ir! - Balbuciou ela em um tom propositalmente baixo, para que eu não pudesse argumentar.

E antes que algum de nós dois pudesse se despedir, ouvi a porta da frente se fechando com um baque.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra levei a taça aos lábios e, com um gole terminei toda a dose.

Eu estava oficialmente brava com Shannon. Não consegui cogitar a idéia de ficarmos sozinhos no mesmo cômodo sem milhões de cenas extremamente maliciosas percorrem minha mente. Não, não e não. Nada ia acontecer, nós só iamos conversar.

– Você se importaria se eu tomasse um banho rápido? Andei alguns quilômetros com sacolas hoje, meus pés estão doendo e estou me sentindo suja - O observei terminar de beber sua taça de vinho lentamente.

– Se você quiser, eu posso ir embora.

– Não! Eu não quero que você vá embora. - Falei mais entusiasmada que o esperado. - Eu só preciso de um banho. Juro que não vou demorar.

– Cinco minutos? Tudo bem, vou vestir o meu pijama. - Zombou ele.

– Cinco minutos. Não termine a garrafa sem mim! - Eu disse enquanto andava rapidamente até corredor.

– Um minuto a mais e eu tomo todo seu estoque. - Ele falou em voz alta e então não ouvi mais sua voz.

Eu precisava de um banho gelado. Só assim meus pensamentos iriam se organizar.

Rapidamente, tirei meu vestido e entrei no banheiro gigantesco de meu quarto , que me permitia até mesmo ouvir nitidamente o eco de meus pés descalços caminhando nos azulejos.

Logo abri o chuveiro e uma jorrada de água fria caiu em minhas costas, me fazendo acordar imediatamente. Fechei meus olhos e deixei um pouco da água finalmente escorrer por todo o meu corpo. Minhas idéias finalmente estavam espairecendo, e eu conseguia pensar melhor. Quem diria que um pouco de água resolveria um problema que nem mesmo uma anestesia geral resolveria!

Finalmente consegui pensar. Eu e Robert iríamos conversar e, dessa vez, premeditar qualquer coisa que nós dois planejássemos fazer; a chave de tudo era levar as coisas devagar.

Ouvi um eco passar pela porta do e logo deduzi que Kitty estava mexendo em minhas coisas de novo e, se eu não a tirasse de lá, ela iria engolir um de meus sabonetes pela milésima vez. Abri uma fresta do vidro para tentar vê-la e espantá-la, mas então tive uma surpresa: não era Kitty em meu banheiro.

_*play na música galero*_

A porta do box se abriu e Robert adentrou o cubículo de vidro, me deixando sem reação. Ele trajava uma boxer preta - e apenas isso. Instantaneamente, dei alguns passos pra trás, até me recostar na parede onde os azuleijos gelados me fizeram estremecer. Eu tentava formular alguma frase para tirá-lo dali, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era tentar decifrar todas as tatuagens dele.

– Shh... - Ele se aproximou e colocou o indicador em meus lábios.

Ainda permaneci paralisada por alguns segundos, até que, em um reflexo rápido, entrelacei uma de minhas mãos na cintura dele e o puxei para perto, fazendo seu corpo seco e quente adentrar o jato de água gelada e tocar no meu, nu e molhado. Percebi que os olhos dele começaram a me encarar inteiramente, e eu não sabia se era de uma maneira boa ou ruim. Até que ele passou a língua pelos lábios e os mordeu de um jeito sedento, e então pude perceber que aquilo era um bom sinal.

A pele dele estava arrepiada devido a temperatura da água mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo, pois em poucos instantes ele começou a me beijar. Robert me beijava de um jeito delicado e ao mesmo tempo estimulante. Minhas costas se pressionavam ainda mais contra a parede e minha pele se arrepiou com o toque dele, que ainda estava com as mãos quentes e tocava uma de minhas têmporas com o polegar. Pude sentir a língua morna e macia dele se entrelaçar e brincar com a minha lentamente por alguns instantes, mas não demorou muito até ele separar os lábios dos meus. Ele estendeu o braço e girou a torneira do chuveiro até que a água quente começasse a jorrar. Agora seus lábios avançaram para a curva do meu pescoço devagar em pequenos movimentos seguidos, até que o senti passar os caninos em minha pele, me fazendo respirar profundamente.

Eu conseguia sentir o volume crescente dentro da boxer dele roçar em meu sexo já descoberto e isso me deixava em chamas. A água agora quente continuava a cair em minha pele e sentia todas as áreas em que ele me tocava arderem.

O empurrei um pouco bruscamente e isso o fez dar alguns passos para trás. Sem entender , Rob me lançou um olhar confuso, mas respondi a isso me ajoelhando no chão e segurando os cós da boxer dele, abaixando e atirando longe. Olhei para ele sugestivamente mas não esperei nenhum tipo de resposta em sua expressão. Ele estava ereto e logo tratei de atiçá-lo ainda mais segurando seu sexo em minhas mãos e as movimentando para frente e para trás, o masturbando. Ouvi a respiração dele acelerar e ficar um pouco ofegante, me estimulando ainda mais.

Logo, parei de masturbá-lo e comecei a explorá-lo com meus lábios. Os rocei lentamente por sua cabeça e então por toda sua extensão fazendo Robert começar a delirar. Dei algumas sugadinhas em sua glande para logo após começar a chupá-lo com gosto. Devagar, o introduzi em minha boca e comecei a movimentar minha cabeça em um movimento de vai e vem, fazendo-o entrelaçar seus dedos em meus cabelos. Enquanto eu o fazia, ele deu um gemido rouco e baixo o que me instigou a me movimentar um pouco mais rápido. Agora a respiração dele estava alta e eu podia ouvi-la se alterar nitidamente conforme eu o chupava.

Eu, já um pouco ofegante, parei pos uns segundos para encarar o rosto dele. Robert também estava ofegante, e me olhava de um jeito extremamente malicioso. Me levantei e o único barulho que ecoava pelo cômodo era o da água jorrando e o de nossas respirações. O vidro do box já estava completamente tomado pela fumaça quente.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos no ombro dele, porém, antes que eu pudesse sequer reagir, ele segurou a minha cintura com as duas mãos firmemente e me empurrou até minhas costas estarem novamente contra a parede. Robert as deslizou de minha cintura até as coxas, onde segurou por baixo e me levantou, ficando com as pernas entre as minhas. Dei um gemido alto de surpresa quando o senti me penetrar e cravei minhas unhas em suas costas me apoiando; pude senti-lás arranhar a pele dele bruscamente, e isso o fez dar um gemido de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. A água se chocava quente contra as costas dele e escorria para o meu corpo. Ele me penetrava devagar, me provocando, e olhava no fundo dos meus olhos quando o fazia; o gemido rouco dele me deixava cada vez mais excitada e, consequentemente, me fazia gemer também. Robert começou a se movimentar com mais rapidez e a altura de nossos gemidos aumentou gradativamente. Minhas costas se chocavam contra a parede, e ele continuava com seus movimentos de vai e vem num ritmo frenético, apertando minhas coxas com força e me segurando. Fechei os olhos quase em êxtase. Eu já respirava com dificuldade, até que me contorci e apertei minhas coxas envolta dele, finalmente atingindo meu orgasmo. Rob não estava longe de chegar em seu clímax, então ainda o segurei pelas costas, o sentindo se movimentar dentro de mim. Então ele retirou seu membro e soltou minhas coxas cuidadosamente para logo após atingir seu ápice. Ainda cambaleando e escorada na parede, dei um sorriso satisfeito para Robert, que fez o mesmo.

E essa foi a nossa conversa séria.


	7. The End

**Capítulo 7 - The End**

**(**** watch?v=_zRvasB2InM****)**

**Katy's POV**

A noite anterior serviu para que algo fosse provado: eu era ridiculamente covarde.

Toda a conversa que eu havia imaginado, não aconteceu. O pequeno incidente da última (que era como eu insistia em chamar) noite só tornou as coisas mais difíceis, pois fui obrigada a tratar Robert como um mero objeto. E, mesmo assim, ele parecia não se importar em ser meu novo "brinquedinho".

Ele já não estava ao meu lado quando acordei, mas um bilhete acompanhado de algumas coisas estavam.

_"Bom dia :)"_

O bilhete rabiscado em uma letra curvada e fina repousava em cima do rolo de jornal e alguns bolinhos com um aspecto delicioso.

Desenrolei o jornal distraidamente e comecei a folheá-lo devagar, procurando por alguma manchete que fosse de meu interesse. Eu nunca havia prestado algum tipo de atenção na parte onde eram relatadas as principais noticias dos tablóides mas naquele dia, coincidentemente, uma delas me fez ler a seção.

"Novo affair de Russell Brand?" era o título da notícia, que estava em negrito e letras garrafais seguidas de uma foto cobrindo toda a página, onde Russell aparecia beijando os lábios de uma mulher alta, branca, de cabelos castanhos e relativamente bonita.

Engoli seco.

Aquilo não deveria me afetar, afinal, a este ponto todos os tabloides também haviam comentado sobre meus encontros com Robert. Mas me afetou. Muito mais do que eu achava que iria.

Encarei a foto atônita. Respirei devagar, ignorando o bolo que havia se formado em minha garganta, mas uma lágrima insistente escapou e esse foi só o ponto de partida para muitas outras fazerem o mesmo. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre o papel, e aos poucos a foto do beijo começou a borrar de tal forma que se deformou.

Fiquei por um bom tempo agarrada à manchete em um tipo de crise interna; a ideia de que ele finalmente estava com outra pessoa parecia não querer entrar em minha cabeça.

Ouvi o toque de meu celular e despertei do momento de melancolia que acabara de ter. Esfreguei meu rosto que estava grudento, com as mãos e pigarreei até minha voz soar razoavelmente apresentável.

– Alô? – Atendi sem emoção alguma.

Um estrondo se fez do outro lado da linha e a ligação caiu. O identificador apontava para um número restrito e então não me dei ao trabalho de tentar adivinhar quem era.

O celular tocou novamente e o atendi no primeiro toque.

– Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. – Resmunguei amargamente.

– Katy? – Uma voz baixa e com um sotaque único perguntou do outro lado - a voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar e circunstância. Coincidência?

– Seja quem for...Isto não tem graça.

– Me desculpe. – A voz parou, e se eu não tivesse ouvido a respiração junto ao telefone, poderia jurar que ele tinha desligado. – Eu não deveria ligar e sei o quanto te machuquei... Você tem todo o direito de desligar agora se não quiser me ouvir. Mas eu realmente preciso te dizer algumas coisas.

Desligue, desligue, desligue...

Uma voz martelava em minha cabeça e eu estava tão trêmula que mal conseguia segurar o celular junto á minha orelha.

Meu silêncio pareceu ser um sinal para que ele continuasse, pois depois de longos milésimos sem dizer nada ele voltou a falar.

– Quero que você seja feliz. – Disse ele pausadamente. – Eu sou a pessoa mais tola que existe e eu nunca vou me perdoar por causar tanto mal a você. – Sua voz falhou na última frase e ele pareceu recuperar o fôlego. – Não consegui manter nenhuma das nossas promessas. Nenhuma. Sou grato ao que você me ensinou, mesmo que no fundo eu continue sendo alguém fraco e fútil.

Russell parou de falar e pareceu se perder em suas próprias palavras. Reparei que sua voz estava mais baixa e fraca que o habitual, e ele pronunciava tudo com um certo tipo de dificuldade. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava errada.

– Só não queria partir sem dizer o quanto você mudou a... – Imediatamente, o interrompi. - Partir? Russell do que você... – Minha garganta secou. – O que você fez? Onde você está?

– Eu usei de novo. Não sei o que estou fazendo.

Heroína.

– Onde você está? – Perguntei novamente, dessa vez com um tom de desespero que eu não previ vir carregado em minha voz. - Point Reyes. Mas você não precisa fazer nada... Eu... – A ligação caiu e isso só aumentou o meu desespero.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar em um sobretudo e em seguida em meu carro. Em poucos minutos eu estava à caminho de Point Reyes, uma pequena cidade Californiana com pouco menos de 1.000 habitantes.

Quando Russell e eu ainda namorávamos, ele e suas péssimas habilidades de direção nos levaram para o meio do nada ( Point Reyes). E por incrível que pareça, foi uma das melhores noites que passamos juntos.

O céu tinha um tom alaranjado de fim de tarde, e o vento ricocheteava meus cabelos em meu rosto enquanto eu dirigia muito acima do limite permitido pela lei.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Quando estacionei desajeitadamente meu carro, as luzes externas do pequeno hotel haviam acabado de se acender. Fiz uma contagem crescente mental para tentar me acalmar e com um sorriso forçado me dirigi ao balcão, onde uma atendente loira e baixinha lustrava um pequeno sino de prata.

– Olá senhorita, bem-vinda ao Grand Point Hotel! – Disse a loira calorosamente. - Obrigada. – Sorri de um jeito falso. – Meu marido está hospedado aqui e vim visitá-lo, você pode conferir em qual quarto ele está?

A palavra marido fez meu estômago revirar inquieto.

– Posso sim, só preciso do seu nome e um de seus documentos. - Brand. – Falei enquanto revirava minha bolsa à procura do único documento que ainda prevalecia com o meu sobrenome de casada. Meu passaporte.

O coloquei no balcão e sem cerimônias ela checou o número do quarto. Agradeci mentalmente por ela não ter a mínima ideia de quem eu era. Este era o bom de cidades pequenas, ninguém questiona o porquê do seu cabelo ser roxo ou você estar trajando uma camisola por baixo de um sobretudo.

– Quarto 127 senhorita, tenha uma boa noite! – Ela me devolveu meu passaporte e comecei a subir as escadas depressa.

O quarto ficava no terceiro andar e cheguei ao corredor quase que relutante. Parei na frente da porta e dei duas batidas. Não obtive resposta. Girei a maçaneta e, por sorte, a porta estava destrancada. As luzes do quarto estavam acesas e a cama desarrumada. Ouvi um barulho de água vindo do banheiro e instantaneamente corri para lá.

Russell estava desacordado dentro da banheira e a água já tomava todo o cômodo. Me livrei de meu agasalho e imediatamente fui tentar tirá-lo dali. O segurei por debaixo dos braços e tentei usar toda a minha força para puxá-lo para fora. Apesar dele não ser tão pesado, sua altura fez com que eu demorasse para retirar seu corpo todo da banheira.

O deitei no chão e não sabia se ele estava respirando, tampouco conhecia algum tipo eficaz de primeiros socorros. Pressionei minhas mãos contra sua barriga para que ele expelisse toda água que provavelmente tinha engolido. Eu tremia de frio e de desespero e o que eu estava fazia, parecia não resultar em nada.

– Russell – Gritei suplicante. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo!

Parei de pressionar a barriga dele e, atordoada, comecei a fazer um tipo de respiração boca a boca, ou pelo menos tentar. Eu estava prestes a desistir quando ele expirou todo o ar que eu havia lhe dado e começou a resfolegar. Me afastei e respirei aliviada, lágrimas começaram a cair de novo, e eu soluçava olhando a mixórdia que todo o banheiro havia se tornado.

O barulho dos pingos d'água escorrendo e a da respiração alta de Russell se misturando com a minha eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ouvir. Ele finalmente parecia recuperar a consciência e então me aproximei cautelosamente.

– Katy... – Ele sibilou de um jeito fraco e quase inaudível.

– Shh eu estou aqui. – Me aproximei e deitei sua cabeça em meu colo.

O encarei por longos minutos e ele fez o mesmo, por mais que eu tivesse o salvado o efeito das seringas de heroína que ele havia injetado ainda parecia agir em seu corpo. Avistei três delas na pia mas não sabia ao certo se aquelas eram todas ou se Russell havia usado mais.

Me levantei para chamar algum tipo de ajuda, uma ambulância para ser mais específica.

– Não se mexa.

Ele não me respondeu mas a reação em seu rosto expressava claramente o que ele diria se estivesse apto a falar.

"Como se eu pudesse me mexer..."

Os vinte minutos seguintes, foram extremamente agonizantes.

– Preciso chamar ajuda, ok? – Falei exausta.

Russell apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ele não seria imbecil de negar ajuda naquelas circunstâncias, por mais que odiasse médicos.

– Ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui. Ninguém. – Anunciei pausadamente. – Se isso que aconteceu hoje chegar aos ouvidos da mídia, nossas vidas vão ser um inferno.

Ele continuou assentindo com um olhar culpado e aquilo me partiu o coração. Se é que ainda existia alguma possibilidade dele ser partido. A voz dele parecia querer sair de sua garganta com dificuldade então me aproximei novamente para poder ouvi-lo . Um arrepio percorria a minha espinha só do fato do corpo dele estar próximo ao meu.

– O que foi? – Encostei meu rosto perto para que conseguisse escutar o que ele com esforço tentava dizer.

– Não vá...

Em seguida ele levantou um braço trêmulo e pareceu procurar a minha mão. Não hesitei em segurá-la, e quando ele a apertou quase que sem força, meu mundo parou por alguns instantes.


	8. I Never Told You

**Capítulo 8 - I Never Told You**

**(**** watch?v=Ij9NtI3xh8Y****)**

**Russell's POV**

Acordei em um quarto horripilantemente branco e iluminado. Uma dor excruciante de cabeça me acompanhava, e um cheiro forte de álcool invadiu minhas narinas.

A última coisa que eu conseguia lembrar claramente era o barulho estridente vindo da ambulância e o olhar apreensivo que Katy lançava sobre mim, antes de tudo se tornar apenas um borrão.

Logo deduzi que a claridade do quarto devia-se ao fato de eu estar em um hospital.

E então, eu estava á salvo. Ou pelo menos parte de mim.

Todas as imagens da fatídica noite que me levara pra lá, vinha á tona em minha mente, me fazendo suspirar de dor e remorso.

Tentei fazer algum tipo de movimento, mas me arrependi imediatamente, ao sentir a ponta de uma agulha revirar-se por dentro de minha pele. Afastei minha cabeça para o lado e pude ver um tubo fino interligado á meu braço, fazendo um longo caminho até uma bolsa de sangue já pela metade. Meu estômago revirou.

Além do tubo, alguns fios saiam de meu peitoral e corriam para uma máquina que fazia um bip sonoro baixo, enquanto monitorava meus batimentos cardíacos e pressão arterial.

Não pude deixar de reparar em uma respiração pesada, que aparentava vir do outro lado do quarto. Uma figura dormia contorcida na pequena e única poltrona do lugar.

Pisquei algumas vezes até reconhecê-la.

Eu esperava ver Katy ali, mas logo deduzi que pela cor da pele e dos cabelos não era ela, e sim sua assistente Tamra.

No mesmo momento em que a reconheci, a fechadura se moveu com um estalo alto e isto a acordou.

A porta se abriu devagar, e agora quem eu finalmente esperava ver estava lá.

– Me desculpe por fazer você ficar Tam. – Praticamente sussurrando, ela se dirigiu á figura no sofá. – Eles precisaram de uma dose extra. – E completou, apontando para um pequeno curativo branco em seu braço direito.

– Tudo bem. – Com uma voz rouca e igualmente baixa, Tamra respondeu esfregando os olhos.

Nenhuma das duas percebera que eu estava acordado até aquele momento.

Katy estava com um copo de café nas mãos, com os cabelos molhados e trajando uma camiseta branca do The Smiths. A minha camiseta.

– Oh. – Ela arfou espantada, quando olhou para a cama e percebeu que eu encarava as duas há um bom tempo. – Você acordou! – Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar.

– Bem... Você sabe o que dizem. – Com a voz ainda fraca comentei. – Vasos ruins não quebram.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado e Tamra, sorrateiramente nos deixou a sós.

– Preciso comer. – Declarou ela e em segundos desapareceu do quarto.

– Isto é seu? – Indaguei me referindo ao cateter em meu braço, junto à bolsa de sangue que já aparentava estar pela metade.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Ótimo. Como se não bastasse minha ex-mulher me salvar de um humilhante quase afogamento seguido de overdose, ela também teve que me doar seu próprio sangue.

– Você não precisava. – Falei a analisando.

Katy parecia não dormir a dias, e eu a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que isso a deixava extremamente vulnerável.

– Achei que você não fosse mais acordar. – Ela falou praticamente sussurrando, enquanto passeava com a ponta de seu indicador pela borda de seu copo de café.

– Há quantos dias eu... Bem... Dormi? – Me movi um pouco, tentando captar uma visão melhor do rosto dela.

– Quatro.

E eu tinha plena certeza de que ela não dormira em nenhum deles.

– Você não precisava ficar. – Engoli o bolo que se formou em minha garganta.

– Eu quis ficar. – Katy se calou, e por um momento achei que ela não tinha mais nada a dizer, mas logo ela continuou dessa vez em um longo discurso que apenas me fez sentir mais dor. – Você acha que eu não me importo com você? O que você acha que aconteceria comigo, se a sua pequena tentativa funcionasse?

Sua respiração pareceu alterar-se, e seu rosto se fechou.

– Não se esqueça do fato de que... Você quem acabou com tudo. – Ela se aproximou da pequena cama. – Eu, nunca te superei. E você não faz ideia do quanto me machuca, ter perdido o que eu costumava considerar o amor da minha vida.

O lábio inferior dela, agora trepidava e eu sabia que ela estava prestes á chorar.

– Por favor... Não. – Implorei. – Eu não mereço mais nenhuma lágrima, nem esforço seu.

E então o pressentimento de que ela não me amava mais, sumiu.

– Escute. – Me sentei com dificuldade, tentando em vão me aproximar dela. – Eu te amo. Eu te amei. E provavelmente, vou continuar amando. Mas eu não posso voltar atrás em minha decisão, não agora.

– Katheryn... Eu sinto que sou uma âncora em sua vida. Não quero, e nem posso te privar de ser quem você está destinada a ser. Este é o seu sonho, eu não vou impedir que ele se torne realidade...

– Você é o meu sonho. – Ela me interrompeu, em um choro praticamente mudo.

– Eu era. Mas você sabe que devemos abrir mão de muitas coisas, inclusive as que amamos, para termos outras que almejamos muito. Abri mão de você, porque quero que os seus sonhos principais estejam em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente, eu por enquanto, não sou adaptável á sua vida cercada deles.

As lágrimas escorriam furiosamente de seus olhos, e foi difícil vê-la daquele jeito, principalmente sabendo que o único motivo era eu.

Depressiva, ela sentou-se em um pequeno canto de minha cama e imediatamente me aproximei, segurando sua mão livre.

– Bom dia Sr Brand! – A voz da enfermeira de plantão, nos interrompeu de nossos devaneios pessoais.

A enfermeira era uma representação gorda, corada e americana de minha mãe e aquilo me assustou. Ela empurrava um carrinho de metal com suprimentos médicos na parte de baixo, e aparentemente comida na de cima.

– A sua amiga veio nos informar que você acordou, e fiz questão de trazer o melhor de sua direta. – Falou ela, posicionando o carrinho ao lado de minha cama. – E trouxe uma porção extra para sua namoradinha. – Ela piscou para Katy. – Mas vocês não podem contar para os outros pacientes.

– Muito obrigado. – Agradeci carinhosamente. – Kelly. – Completei lendo seu crachá.

– Obrigada. – Katy também a agradeceu, terminando de limpar seu rosto pegajoso.

– Por nada doçuras, é para isso que estou aqui. Em algumas horas, seu médico virá te visitar. Bom apetite. – Avisou Kelly, e logo, se retirou do quarto.

– Maldita sopa vegetariana. – Reclamou Katy após levar sua primeira colherada de sopa á boca.

– Sua preferida. – Zombei.

Tentei me levantar inutilmente, alcançando minha colher, mas logo após desistindo ao sentir meus braços fraquejarem. Respirei profundamente irritado, encarando a colher em minha mão.

– O que?

– Aparentemente, meus braços não querem colaborar.

– Eu te ajudo com isto... – Ela falou e em seguida se aproximou com seu próprio prato de sopa.

– Não! – Respondi, já prevendo o que ela pensava em fazer.

– Você acha mais humilhante eu te servir, ou uma mulher de meia idade que apelida as pessoas de doçura? – Perguntou ela.

– Droga.

– Vamos, tome a sua maldita sopa. – Disse Katy rindo de minha teimosia.

Nunca imaginei que os próximos momentos daquele dia, seriam os melhores de minha vida. Nós sequer lembrávamos o real motivo de estar ali, eu provavelmente disse que a amava 543 vezes e em todas, ela respondeu o mesmo. Eu não pretendia contar sobre a pequena loucura que eu havia feito horas antes de minha overdose, mas em poucas semanas ela descobriria. Aquilo não significava algum tipo de reconciliação entre nós, mas era certo que o tempo poderia nos ajudar.

Depois que finalmente deixei o hospital, minha mente e meu coração começaram uma contagem regressiva, que provavelmente mudaria o rumo de minha vida e a de Katheryn.

_Faltavam duas semanas._


	9. We All Want Love

**Capítulo 9 - We All Want Love**

**(**** watch?v=o8YxxmFTPdk****)**

**Russell's POV:**

_Flashback_

Katy sempre teve um fascínio gigante e incomum pela India, eu não sabia explicar o porquê e aparentemente nem ela. Nós estávamos aqui, juntos em nossa primeira viagem. As paisagens dos subúrbios, o cheiro de coisas vívidas e o jeito interessante com que os indianos pronunciavam sua própria linguagem, me traziam uma sensação boa. Três dias atrás eu havia tomado uma decisão que mudaria minha vida para sempre, e eu não pretendia esperar muito tempo para que ela fosse tomada.

Eu iria pedir a mão dela em casamento.

A partir do momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, senti que ela deveria ser completamente minha. E isto significava, selar nossa união no papel e em um templo. Uma sensação estranha e doentia consumia meu estômago, era impossível lembrar das pequenas três palavras sendo sibiladas por ela, sem ter uma decorrente montanha russa habitando meu corpo. Eu precisava dela comigo todos os dias, e eu não queria esperar mais para que nossas vidas se tornassem uma só.

Meu corpo e meu coração desenvolveram um tipo de vício cósmico por Katy. Eu não conseguia ter muitos pensamentos que não a incluíssem.

Minha vida sempre fora baseada em impulsos, que na maioria das vezes me traziam bons frutos. A decisão de hoje não seria diferente, eu a queria, eu a teria. E aqui, neste país de cultura e povos místicos, eu ia selar um acordo de uma paixão igualmente mística. Não era preciso ninguém me dizer que esta era uma decisão extremamente precipitada, eu sabia disto. Afinal nosso relacionamento acabara de completar um ano. Mas eu não me preocupava com olhos alheios acima de mim, na verdade eu só dava real importância para um par muito peculiar de olhos.

A mala que eu carregava parecia pesar toneladas pelo simples fato de que a todo instante, eu relembrava que debaixo de algumas roupas, uma pequena caixa de veludo abrigava a maior mudança de toda minha existência.

Eu a conhecia suficientemente bem, para saber o restaurante escolhido em todas as suas viagens para cá. Obviamente, eu tinha uma carta na manga.

Há alguns meses, Katy tornara-se adepta á meditação, com uma pequena influência vinda de mim. Consequentemente, passamos a manhã e a tarde do primeiro dia visitando inúmeros monastérios e templos. Quanto mais perto do pôr-do-sol nós chegávamos, mais meu estômago ronronava ansioso.

Finalmente no começo da noite, eu esperava ela se aprontar para o jantar, reprimindo qualquer traço de ansiedade que eu pudesse transmitir. Tentando inutilmente parecer despreocupado, eu zapeava os canais da televisão procurando por algo que me prendesse.

– Russ. - Falou Katy, saindo do banheiro enrolada em um roupão branco.

– Sim?

– O que voce acha? - A vi andar até a beirada da cama e deslizar o roupão pelos ombros, deixando sua lingerie á mostra.

Gostosa.

– Eu acho... - Respirei tentando me controlar. - Que ninguém vai conseguir comer, se você for ao restaurante assim. - Sorri inocentemente e afaguei a parte de trás de sua coxa.

– Não. - Reclamou ela. - Eu não quero sair hoje.

– Nós temos reservas docinho!

– Nós podemos cancelar. - Ela engatinhou até a cabeceira da cama.

– Mas eu estou com fome. - Declarei.

– Eu também... - Katy sussurrou em meu ouvido, e sentou em meu colo ficando de frente pra mim.

– Katy... - Reclamei - Nós vamos nos atrasar.

– Atrasar? - Ela beijou meu pescoço e completou com uma voz manhosa - Nós não precisamos ir.

– Por favor. - A segurei pela cintura com um olhar suplicante. - Você sabe o quanto essa viagem é importante para mim. Quero conhecer os lugares e as pessoas, não quero ficar enfurnado em um quarto de hotel.

– Tudo bem. - Irritada, ela revirou os olhos. -

Eu odiava vê-la brava comigo, mas ainda assim ela aparentava não desconfiar de algo diferente.

Durante todo o percurso até o restaurante ela não falou comigo, mesmo com todas as piadas possíveis e impossíveis relacionadas á indianos que consegui contar.

Assim que ficamos a sós, Katy começou a estranhar a pouca iluminação nos arredores.

– Acho que estamos no lugar errado. - Afirmou ela quebrando o silêncio.

– Não. - A segurei pela mão, e comecei a guiá-la por uma pequena fresta na lateral do portão.

– Russell o que...

– Shhh - A interrompi.

Era difícil enxergar por onde iamos, pois a única coisa que o iluminava tudo por ali era a luz da lua que cintilava insistente sob nossas cabeças. Uma mesa bem colocada com um castiçal de velas em seu centro nos aguardava no final do caminho.

Estava em meus planos entregar o anel para ela e fazer o pedido depois do jantar, mas seu olhar repleto de fascínio por tudo o que eu havia preparado me fez mudar de ideia eu não podia mais esperar nenhum segundo.

– Katy... Desculpe-me pelo banho de água fria que te dei hoje a noite. - Segurei as duas mãos dela entre as minhas, enquanto fitava o azul hipnotizante de seus olhos. - Espero que você não esteja muito brava comigo.

Ela acenou com a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu te amo. E sinto a necessidade de reafirmar todos os dias, você nunca pode esquecer-se disto ok? - Respirei nervosamente. - Lembro do dia que você escreveu nos céus que me amava, foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. Me senti ridículo por não ter preparado algo igual. Isto pode parecer bobo, mas desde a primeira vez que nós tivemos contato, eu sabia que você iria ser minha. Minha namorada, minha amiga, minha companheira, minha de alguma maneira... Não é segredo Katheryn, o que eu sinto por você é cósmico, vem de outra dimensão e pode parecer pretencioso, mas eu sei que você sente exatamente o mesmo. Quando duas pessoas se amam muito, elas tem que se unir, tem que se tornar um só. E eu quero isso com você. Você é quem eu estava esperando. - Me ajoelhei e ela me encarou surpresa. - Pode parecer precipitado, e muita gente vai achar o mesmo, mas eu não consigo esperar. - Nervosamente enfiei minha mão em um de meus bolsos e retirei uma pequena caixinha vermelha. - Você ja deve saber o que isso significa... Quer se casar comigo?

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, minha respiração subitamente acelerou e todos os tipos de pressentimentos ruins habitavam meus pensamentos.

E se ela não aceitasse? E se isso fosse no final das contas, o cheque mate da nossa relação? Comecei a me odiar por ter tomado esta decisão, passavam-se vários segundos e ela me encarava pasma e confusa, eu estava quase dizendo que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira quando a voz dela interrompeu meus devaneios.

– Sim. - Sibilou ela.

– Sim? - Perguntei assustado.

– Sim. - Katy reafirmou determinada. - Sim, sim, sim.

Trêmulo, retirei o anel da caixa e o deslizei por seu dedo anular, minha pele começou a formigar com o pequeno contato contra a dela.

Ela sorriu encarando o quão nervoso e patético eu estava, me levantei e a abracei como se nunca mais pudesse soltá-la. A beijei ternamente e os lábios doces dela eram como o paraíso pra mim.

Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson Brand. Minha garota, minha mulher e em breve minha esposa.


	10. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Capítulo 10 - Pour Some Sugar On Me**

**(**** watch?v=KqbPQhOtFkA****)**

**Russell's POV**

Dia ensolarado e de folga, nada podia estar melhor. Principalmente por completarem exatamente três semanas em que eu saia com a mulher mais espetacular que eu já conhecera.

Nós ainda não havíamos atingido a segunda base e isso me deixava louco, o antigo eu provavelmente teria desistido no primeiro encontro. Demorei em admitir, mas o fato é que desde quando finalmente consegui sair formalmente com ela, eu me considerava um homem novo. Existia o antigo Russell e o novo Russell. E eu gostava do novo Russell, por mais idiotas que as atitudes politicamente corretas dele com uma mulher fossem.

Estar perto dela era algo que me deixava alucinado, doente, eufórico...

As semanas passavam, mas a sensação cafona de borboletas no estômago não. Eu sempre tive medo de me tornar um palerma apaixonado, mas antes que eu me desse conta era tarde demais.

Eu precisava vê-la.

Minha necessidade de ter algum contato com ela todos os dias (especialmente físico), era ridícula. Nosso último encontro ocorrera três dias atrás e eu continuava ansioso para estar com ela de novo.

Sem me importar se era ou não seu dia de folga, disquei agitado para o número de Katy, que atendeu no quinto toque.

– Alô. - Disse ela com uma voz rouca e sem emoção.

– Acho que te acordei. - Afirmei em um tom de gozação.

– São nove da manhã de um domingo, acho que isso é meio óbvio, palhaço. - Katy reclamou.

– Me desculpe. - Fiz silêncio por alguns instantes e continuei - Eu queria saber se você quer chupar bolas.

– Huh? - Ela balbuciou confusa e ligeiramente brava.

– Bolas. Você sabe. Bolas.

– Russell, mas que diab... - Imediatamente a interrompi.

– De sorvete!

– Vá se foder. - Retrucou ela segurando o riso.

– Do que você achou que eu estava falando?

– Vá se foder! - Katy repetiu, agora dando uma risada abafada.

– Isto é um sim? - Ela não respondeu, mas eu ainda podia ouvir sua risada do outro lado da linha. - Acho que é. Diga que é.

– Se eu disser não, você vai mandar quinze caminhões de Häagen-Dazs cercarem a minha casa, não vai?

– Sim, eu vou. Você sabe que sim.

– Acho que não tenho alternativas então...

– Al Gelato, meio-dia. - Tentei inutilmente não parecer ansioso.

– Tudo bem. Eu te... Espero lá.

– Tudo bem. - Repeti e ela desligou.

Eu te espero lá. Aquilo soou diferente para mim, minha mente doentia tinha certeza de que ela quase disse que me amava. Não queria criar nenhum tipo de esperança, mas como sempre já era tarde demais.

Quarenta minutos antes da hora marcada eu cheguei ao Al Gelato, que estava praticamente vazio e por lá fiquei, sentado feito um patinho inocente esperando por ela. O antigo Russell me socaria até que eu saísse de lá, mas o novo me dizia para esperar pacientemente. Não era do feitio de Katy chegar cedo a compromissos, então me senti livre para folhear uma edição passada do Daily Journal de Los Angeles.

Um dedo magro cutucou meu ombro e me virei quase enxotando a garçonete.

Não era a garçonete.

– Quis me adiantar pelo menos uma vez, mas parece que você sempre está um passo a frente. - Ela se inclinou e me beijou - Você está bem?

– Estou ótimo. - Dobrei o jornal e a olhei de cima á baixo.

Maravilhosa.

O vestido dela era imensamente decotado, e tive que me concentrar para tirar meus olhos de seu decote voluptuoso.

– O que nós vamos pedir? - Katy se debruçou no balcão, tamborilando ansiosa com os dedos.

– O que você quiser.

– Mas você quem me ofereceu as suas bolas. Então é plausível que você escolha quais eu vou chupar. - Respondeu ela em um tom extremamente malicioso.

Respirei fundo ignorando o fato de que o pequeno trocadilho dela me deixara aceso.

– Como quiser mademoiselle.

Pedi duas taças diferentes de meus dois sabores favoritos de sorvete, e em poucos minutos a garçonete mal-encarada nos serviu.

– Uva? - Ela falou dando uma colherada - Nunca imaginei que este seria o seu sabor favorito.

– Pelo visto, você não imagina muitas coisas que me envolvam.

– Imagino... Você não faz ideia do quanto. - Devagar, ela passou a colher sob a língua olhando para mim.

Engoli seco.

– Que tipo de coisas, será que posso saber?

– Não. Seria muito inapropriado dizer em público. - Katy sorriu para si mesma.

Tomei minha primeira colher de sorvete em silêncio. Ela parecia ligeiramente diferente hoje.

– Posso provar do seu? - Com olhos suplicantes ela me pediu. - Só um pouquinho.

Sem respondê-la servi uma colher generosa de minha taça e dirigi até sua boca, mas antes que ela pudesse provar, a pequena porção despencou da colher caindo em um lugar extremamente peculiar.

Seu decote.

Eu encarava o bocado de sorvete escorregar em sua pele sem reação. Era oficial, eu tinha acabado com um encontro que nem ao menos havia começado.

– Me desculpe, por favor, eu juro que... - Katy me interrompeu

– Eu preciso limpar isto. Você também precisa.

Confuso a encarei. O que isto significava?

Sem nenhuma resposta, avistei ela levantar-se e em seguida marchar em direção ao banheiro, minha mente pervertida fez com que eu a seguisse. Os banheiros estavam vazios assim, como a sorveteria e sem me importar ou ter algum senso de noção a acompanhei para dentro do banheiro feminino.

– Achei que você não ia entender. - Debochou ela.

– Você se esqueceu com quem está falando, ou melhor, saindo. - Me aproximei, deslizando minhas mãos por sua cintura.

– Eu falei sério lá fora, você precisa limpar isso. - Ela apontou para o próprio decote, ainda melecado com o sorvete semiderretido.

Ergui o cenho descrente em seu pedido. Sim, definitivamente havia algo diferente com ela hoje.

Abaixei-me e encostei meus lábios no topo dos seios dela, lambendo devagar o doce que restava ali. Quando o fiz Katy acariciou meus cabelos carinhosamente e depois de alguns segundos, os lábios dela tocaram os meus com urgência. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam em sintonia e eu sentia o gosto bom dela me preencher. Seu corpo colou calorosamente no meu, e devagar eu afagava suas bochechas com meu polegar. Pude sentir suas unhas roçarem em minha nuca me deixando levemente arrepiado, ela adorava fazer isto comigo e ficava satisfeita quando sentia minha pele se arrepiar contra a dela. Deslizei minhas mãos de sua cintura para seus quadris e os apertei com vontade, a fazendo suspirar de surpresa. A guiei até que as partes de trás de suas coxas tocassem o mármore da pia do banheiro, e a levantei fazendo com que ficasse de frente para mim. Katy começava a levantar a barra de minha camisa quando a interrompi.

– Não. – Falei segurando seus pulsos.

– Por quê? Eu sei que você espera por isso há semanas. – Respondeu ela nervosa.

– Sim, e eu me importo demais com você para permitir que a nossa primeira vez seja em um banheiro. – Beijei seus lábios rapidamente. – Você é especial demais, eu não posso fazer isso aqui.

– Então o que você planeja fazer?

– Bom, se você ainda estiver disposta... Qual é a distância daqui até sua casa?

Katy imediatamente sorriu, e em pouco tempo saímos da sorveteria em carros separados. Não estar ao lado dela por todo o caminho me deixava ainda mais ansioso. O fato de eu me recusar a avançar o sinal quando nitidamente era isso que ela queria, se tornou algo novo para mim, afinal em outras circunstâncias no passado eu não pensaria duas vezes.

Um ponto positivo para o novo Russell.

O apartamento de Katy era bonito, não muito espaçoso, mas muito bem ambientado. Ela já havia comentado comigo sobre o quão ansiosa estava em fazer uma mudança para um lugar maior. E se dependesse de mim, a mudança dela seria junto com todas as minhas tralhas e bens.

Antes mesmo da porta da frente ser completamente trancada, nossos corpos voltavam a se atracar, mas assim que adentramos seu quarto ela ordenou que eu me sentasse e desapareceu na suíte. Eu não sabia ao certo sobre o que esperar vindo dela, então retirei minha camiseta e meus sapatos para poupar um pouco de trabalho que estivesse por vir. Depois de 15 longos minutos ela reapareceu.

– Me disseram que você gosta de strippers... - Anunciou Katy com um tom de voz sedutor. - Mas esta noite você não precisa pagar.

Olhei para ela e então meu coração parou por alguns milésimos de segundos

Katy trajava uma lingerie á 3 metros de distância de mim e surpreendentemente, esta era a primeira vez que uma mulher ficava desta maneira na minha frente e eu não fazia ideia de como reagir.

Seus cabelos estavam em um coque frouxo, um corset preto abrigava seus seios fartos, uma cinta-liga da mesma cor contornava suas pernas e um roupão de seda transparente a cobria. Ela era definitivamente, a mulher mais bonita que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida. Um pequeno controle estava em suas mãos, e ela o apontou para o aparelho de som do outro lado do quarto. Meus olhos ainda estavam vidrados em seu corpo, e um frio percorreu minha espinha só de imaginar meus dedos contra a pele dela.

_*play*_

A música com uma batida forte e apimentada consumiu todo o cômodo e assim que ela jogou o controle no chão tive o instinto de desabotoar minhas calças.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Devagar ela começou a balançar a cintura conforme o ritmo. Seu roupão deslizou de seus ombros até os cotovelos e depois de alguns instantes ela se livrou dele. Agora eu podia ver nitidamente seus seios e suas coxas levemente bronzeadas em contraste com a roupa preta. Katy desafivelou um lado do corset e ergueu o cenho para mim quanto o fez. Recostei-me de um jeito rígido na poltrona sem tirar os olhos dela por nenhum segundo. Virando-se de lado ela abaixou suas meias e se livrou de seus saltos, a cinta-liga ainda estava em sua mão e ela a jogou em meu colo. Suas pernas ficaram finalmente á mostra e um calor começou a irradiar de meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me movimentasse inquieto. Katy levou as mãos até seus cabelos e retirou o elástico que o prendia, fazendo-os caírem como cascatas sob seus ombros. Minha mão apertou o braço da poltrona nervosamente e então ela se aproximou com um sorriso travesso esboçado nos lábios. De frente para mim ela sentou em meu colo e envolveu uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço, inalei o perfume dela praticamente hipnotizado e a segurei pela cintura.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Segurando meus ombros e olhando profundamente em meus olhos, ela começou a se movimentar em meu colo devagar conforme a música, me provocando. Katheryn sempre fora uma grande provocadora e isto não era segredo, mas ela não fazia ideia de quem estava provocando. Com um impulso, a levantei da poltrona e automaticamente suas pernas se entrelaçaram em minha cintura. Apoiei suas costas na parede com um pouco mais de brutalidade que o previsto e surpreendentemente ela pareceu gostar daquilo. De um jeito sutil, ela desafivelou o outro lado de seu corset finalmente deixando seus maravilhosos seios á mostra. Os admirei sem fôlego, e ela me lançou um olhar convencida. Ainda segurando sua cintura com firmeza, trilhei um caminho de beijos de seu pescoço até suas têmporas, pressionando meus lábios com força contra a pele dela deixando grandes vergões vermelhos propositais. Suas unhas chapiscavam contra as minhas costas conforme eu a marcava com chupões, e eu roçava meu sexo rijo coberto pela calça, junto a sua intimidade apenas coberta pela lingerie.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Livrei suas pernas, e ela deitou-se na cama. Sem nem ao menos sinalizar pra que eu a seguisse, me ajoelhei entre o meio de suas pernas e sorri maliciosamente para ela. Lentamente, comecei a fazer carícias por cima de sua calcinha e pude perceber o quão excitada ela estava, continuei a acariciar por mais alguns instantes e um gemido fino escapou de sua garganta me deixando com mais tesão. Comecei a retirar sua calcinha devagar, mas ela me impediu.

– Não. – Ela sibilou agarrando um de meus braços – Vamos brincar um pouco. – E logo depois, mordeu o lábio inferior de um jeito provocante.

Eu não sabia que tipo de brincadeira ela estava apta a fazer, mas naquele ponto eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. Katy tocou os próprios seios sugestivamente, logo tratei de abaixar um pedaço de minha boxer deixando meu sexo á mostra. Ela começou a admirá-lo passando a língua sob os próprios lábios com uma expressão ninfomaníaca em seu rosto. Postei-me pouco acima dela, e devagar ela deslizou meu sexo para o meio de seus seios fartos, o pressionando entre eles me fazendo gemer de excitação. Comecei a fazer alguns movimentos de vai e vem e minha intimidade latejava com a pressão dos seios de Katy sob ela. Alguns gemidos roucos escapavam de minha garganta, e minha respiração começava a se alterar. Era nítido no rosto dela que ela gostava de me dar prazer, isso a satisfazia, mas eu obviamente não a deixaria fazer tudo sozinha.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, loosen up_

Levantei-me e procurei por minhas calças, obviamente caçando uma camisinha em minha carteira, mas como sempre, ela era mais eficaz e apanhou uma prontamente na cabeceira de sua cama. Katy jogou a embalagem em minhas mãos e eu rapidamente a rasguei e coloquei em seu devido lugar. Antes de finalmente agir, eu também ia brincar com ela. Beijei a parte de cima de sua coxa delicadamente e voltei a massagear sua intimidade a fazendo suspirar alto. Deslizei meus dedos pelos cós de sua calcinha e a retirei prontamente. Comecei a pincelar minha língua quente por seu sexo dando leve sugadinhas por toda extensão, sentindo o quão excitada ela estava.

– Russell... – Ela murmurou em meio aos gemidos agora incontroláveis brotando de sua garganta.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

Continuei a chupá-la, e suas costas arqueavam contra a cama quando eu o fazia. A pele dela estava quente como se tivesse em chamas e sua respiração já alterada, ecoava pelo quarto. Seus gemidos me deixavam louco e eu já não podia aguentar, sem mais demandas me afastei dela que pareceu entender o recado. Ela se ajoelhou na cama deixando seus quadris de frente pra mim, me dando uma visão total de seu corpo, suguei o ar entre os dentes ainda descrente de que ela finalmente era toda minha. Puxei sua cintura para perto de meu corpo e a penetrei devagar, a provocando. Ela impulsionou o corpo para trás irritada pelo fato de eu tentar provocá-la, afinal aquela era a marca registrada dela não a minha. Comecei a me movimentar para frente e para trás sentindo o impacto de nossos corpos toda a vez que o fazia, meu sexo latejava dentro dela e eu a desejava como nunca. Os gemidos dela começaram a aumentar e logo se misturavam com os meus, parecia um tipo de jogo e cada vez que eu gemia ela gemia mais alto. Eu não fazia ideia de que ela gostava de gemidos masculinos. Me movimentei com mais rapidez e brutalidade e ela pareceu gostar disto, sua intimidade apertada contra a minha traziam á tona um calor gigantesco dentro dentro de mim. Apertei com força meus dedos em sua cintura e aos poucos senti todos os músculos de meu corpo contraírem, dei um urro de prazer e então cheguei ao meu ápice, me derramando quente dentro dela. Mas eu não queria ser egoísta, então continuei a me movimentar junto ao corpo dela até que ela também finalmente chegasse em seu clímax dando um gemido rouco já sem fôlego.

Era oficial, eu estava apaixonado por ela e ninguém no mundo me faria pensar o contrário.


End file.
